Thorns Love
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: When Saphira is poisoned by a stocky soldier it it is up to Thorn to sneak into Galbatorixs castle and find a antidote. Can he do it?
1. The Attack

Thorns Love

One day, in the land of Alagaesia, a young sapphire dragoness named Saphira stirred. She was beautiful and her scales were as shiny as the water that flowed in the elves land, the great forest Du Weldenvarden. Her claws were as sharp as the sharpest blade made, and her face was as beautiful as the land itself. She was the last female dragon in the land, and the young ruby dragon Thorn had a _huge _crush on her.

Then, Thorn landed close to her and said "_Saphira? Do you want to go hunting with me?" _Saphira nodded and said "_Of course I do Thorn." _Thorn smiled and spread his wings. Then he flew away into the forest. Saphira followed and smiled. As they flew Thorn thought about Saphira. He dearly loved her and despite the fact that he was used to kill Glaeder against his will he and Saphira had understood each other and had become friends.

When they landed Thorn padded off into the underbrush to hunt while Saphira took a quick nap. He saw two young bucks grazing and he smiled. Then he thundered out roaring like a demon. The two deer tried to run but Thorn caught them in his paws and broke their necks with a quick snap of his jaws. Then he returned to the site with his prey. He laid them at Saphiras paws and backed down. Saphira awoke at the smell of meat and smiled. "_Thank you Thorn." _Thorn pranced nervously from his paws and said "_Saphira?" "Yes Thorn?" "I want to ask you something." "What is that Thorn?" "Will you be my m… ?" _Before he could finish his sentence an arrow whistled toward Saphira and struck her in the breast. She screeched with pain and collapsed.


	2. Thorns Meltdown

Thorn remembered howling with grief and rage. He saw a man clad in bronze armor hiding in the brush, a bow in his hand. Thorn charged at him and pinned him down with his paw and breathed hot dragon breath all over his face. He growled "_What have you done to my Saphira?" _He growled. The man howled with laughter and said "Listen, you overgrown lizard the poison on that arrow will kill your beloved dragoness in two days!" Thorn howled with fury and blasted the man with fire, boiling him in his armor.

Then he grabbed Saphira and wrapped his wings around her. He wept softly. Poor Thorn. Then he flew back to the Varden stronghold, holding Saphira the whole while. As he flew his strong wingbeats battered the trees and grass near the ground. His heart was full of malice and loathing at King Galbatorix. Enslaving him and Murtagh were one thing, but poisoning his future mate was another! He flew to the Varden stronghold and let himself in.

As he landed a swarm of Varden soldiers arrived and mobbed Thorn. Eragon and Arya were at the lead, their faces masks of worry. When they saw Saphira their faces twisted in sadness. Eragon cried out as burning pain pierced his shoulder. Eragon shouted "Thorn! What happened to Saphira?" Thorn groaned with slient grief and said "_A armed soldier of King Galbatorixs army shot her with a poisoned arrow. According to him Saphira will die in two days." _Eragon stood very still, as if his flesh were a statue, then yelled in grief. He cried out and started lashing out in rage and grief at anyone who tried to comfort him. A group of burly Varden soldiers had to drag him away, still hitting and kicking. The elves most skilled doctors arrived and examined Saphira. Thorn turned and flew away to a waterfall.

As he flew his heart burned with rage and grief. At last, he had thought that Galbatorix could have done nothing more worse then enslaving him and Murtagh, but this, this was a ... outrage! Thorn exploded with anger. His eyes turned bright green and his scales flashed. He flew down and started blasting spears of fire at anything that moved. Many animals died of his rage and grief before a stocky figure arrived. It was Murtagh. He gripped the hilt of Zar roc as if he was going to use it on Thorn, but turned and shouted "Thorn!" The ruby dragon turned and before thinking about who the person was, blasted a boiling spear of fire. Murtagh said a few magic words, and the fire was deflected. "Thorn! If I were not armed with magic I would have been toast!"


	3. The Quest

Thorn then remembered who he was. He slowly breathed in and out. Murtagh advanced with caution, afraid that Thorn might erupt again into a nother of his rages. Murtagh sat down beside his dragon and said "Thorn, what is wrong?" Thorn growled "_It is because of that blasted King Galbatorix! He dared to poison my future mate and nearly broke Eragons heart!"_ Then Murtagh smiled and said "Thorn, I have picked up a message from Galbatorix that he has a antidote. You and I will go there to steal it and the fourth dragon egg." Thorn smiled and nodded. Then Murtagh strapped himself into the saddle and whooped. Thorn roared as he spread his massive wings and soared off, his scales gleaming in the red sun.

Galbatorix cursed softly as he wandered the halls of his fortress in Uru Baen. He had heard that one of his best soldiers, Brock, had been torched and killed by that red dolt Thorn! He had been planing diffrent ways to attack the Varden stronghold when he heard the sound of flapping wings. The gigantic black dragon Shurikan came down, his eyes blazing with fury. He roared "_Master! There is a emergency in the town of Dras Leona_!" Galbatorix snarled and said "What?" Shurikan said _"One of your spies has recovered a map revealing where the land of the elves are_!" Galbatorix cackled with evil glee then raised his fingertips and said some words. A black streak of jagged lighting lit up the castle. All over the town the armys soldiers awoke and marched to the castle, cowering, to face their cursed master. Galbatorix clambered onto Shurikans back and yelled as Shurikan howled and they rocketed away, their soldiers following.

Thorn and Mutagh arrived and was shocked to discover that the castle had no guards. Galbatorix had placed magical defenses to protect the fortress while he was gone. There was no way they could enter by air. They would be blasted out of the sky. Thorn landed and so did Murtagh. They entered the fortress and slowly advanced. At last they reached the throne room. But they gasped. On the throne was...


	4. Hauntings of the Past

"Torkenbrand!" Murtagh shouted. The ghost of the former slaver sighed, a icy chill wave that would cause your hairs to stand on end. He was holding his head in one hand, and his brown garments were soaked with blood. "Yes Murtagh. I am here to explain that you have a destiny." Murtagh spat "What destiny?" "The destiny is that you have a choice. You could spend the rest of your days a as a miserable slave of Galbatorix, or you could find romance, become a lord and help save the land with your brother." "Eragon is not my _brother_." Murtagh spat. Torkenbrand sighed and said "You will make the choice Murtagh, not me. I am only here to fortell it." Murtagh howled in rage and drew Zar roc. He charged and slashed at Torkenbrand. The blade passed clean through his body. Murtagh shouted "Brisnigr!" A ball of blazing fire formed in his hand and he hurled it at Torkenbrand. The slaver disappeared and the fireball smashed into the throne.

Murtagh cursed as he walked away. Thorn chased after him and gently nuzzled his riders arm. Murtagh saw a glimmer and shouted "Watch out Thorn!" He pushed Thorn out of the way as a arrow buried itself in his arm. He yelled in agony but hurled Zar roc at Thorns feet and drew his dagger, shouting "Thorn! Give the sword to Eragon!" He gasped as a group of heavily armed guards swarmed inside. He pointed the dagger and charged. Thorn turned and yelled _"Murtagh_!" Murtagh shouted "Thorn! Get out of here while you still can! Awww!" A dagger pierced his arm. He slashed at the guards while Thorn turned and fled into the treasure room. There he saw a glowing green vial and a flashing green egg. He grabbed them both and shoved them into his saddlebags.

Saphira was thrashing. Eragon felt her forehead and cursed. Her fever had gone up since the day Thorn and Murtagh had gone to search for the antidote. He whispered "Do not worry Saphira. Thorn and I both love you." he said as he gently stroked her snout. His only response was a roar of pain. "Waise Helli." He passed his arm over the bruises and scratches and they healed. Too bad he could not heal the poison! Even the elves most skilled doctor had no chance. Arya scowled and said "This poison is unlike anything I have ever seen before! Even the poison Durza used on me was not as bad as this! All hope lies with Murtagh and Thorn now." Eragon blinked away tears and nodded.

**Thats the end of Chapter 4! Review or I will injure Saphira!**


	5. The Stronghold

Thorn panted as he charged through a group of soldiers. Arrows and swords bounced off his scales as he thundered toward Murtagh. He opened his jaws and blasted a tornado of fire at the soldiers, boiling a group in their armor. He swept his tail at another group and knocked them over. He bowled over another group and picked up Murtaghs bleeding body with this teeth. He spread his wings and blasted off.

As Eragon cried he saw through his tears the outline of a bulky red dragon with a limp rider draped across its back. "Thorn!" Eragon shouted. Then he saw the second outline of a gigantic black dragon with a rider on it tailing Thorn. The rider was clad in black armor, with a horned helmet, armored boots, bracers, greaves and was holding a gigantic black sword in one hand. He yelled as the black dragon howled. Eragons blood went cold "Galbatorix..."


	6. Murtaghs Last Stand

Thorn turned his head and was shocked to discover Shurikan and Galbatroix chasing after him and Murtagh. He knew that Thorn and Murtagh had stolen the antidote and the egg and was now ready to kill him! Growling like a demon Shurikan blasted a huge star shaped blast of fire at Thorn. Murtagh summoned enough energy to cast a spell that deflected the fire. Thorn transferred some of his energy into Murtagh. The Dragon Rider stood up and drew Zar roc. He whooped and started dueling with Galbatroix, exchanging sword blows that shook the land and shocked the air. When the two swords met lighting crackled and a ball of energy formed as tendrils of power leaked out, roasting the air.

Meanwhile Thorn was battling with Shurikan, trying to defeat him. He was faster and more agile, but Shurikan was much more stronger. If he got into those crushing paws he would be doomed. He turned and slashed with his claws and bit to keep Shurikan at bay. Howling in anger the gigantc black dragon turned and did a spin, then twisted his body and dropped in front of Thorn! Just before they collided Thorn felt a blast of energy flow through his body. He pulled back his wings and a bright flash of ruby light lit up the air. Thorn vanished. Shurikans claws slashed thin air. Then Thorn appeared in a blaze of light on the other side. He charged and coiled his muscular tail around Shurikans throat and with a quick yank began choking him. Shurikan choked and thrashed around. His claws slashed bloody holes in Thorns wing memberanes, but he just gritted his teeth and kept on choking.

Shurikan lowered his head so that it faced Thorn, then opened his jaws and a black fireball charged inside. Thorn loosened his tail and clamped Shurikans jaws together. With a bellow of agony the fireball exploded in Shurikans mouth, burning him. He howled as his wings crumpled and he spirled out fo the air and crashed into the ground. Galbatroix muttered some magic then turned and faced Thorn and Murtagh. He roared "Death!" then charged. Murtagh engaged in a duel with the evil king. Thorn flew back to the camp and entered. He saw Saphira thrashing in a corner and fed her the antidote. Her eyes slowly opened and she awoke. "T...T...Thorn?" she said at last. Thorn roared in triumph and lowered himself next to Saphira. "_Saphira, will you be my mate?" _


	7. The Death of Galbatorix

Meanwhile Murtagh was dueling with Galbatroix, trying to gain the upper hand. The evil king was sly and powerful, able to deflect even Murtaghs most powerful swings. Murtagh rediercted his sword and aimed for Galbatorixs heart. The evil king parried the blow. Sparks erupted as the two weapons smashed into each other again and again. At last Murtagh made a mistake and Galbatroix sliced at his arm. Murtagh yelled in pain as the gleaming blade made contact.

Galbatorix stood over the fallen body of Murtagh, getting ready to swing downwards. However Eragon barrled out of the trees and rushed Galbatroix. The king snarled in surprise and turned to face his newest foe. As Eragon and Galbatroix exchanged fierce blows Murtagh found the opening he was looking for. He charged and thrust his sword. Galbatroix groaned as the blade thrust deep into his chest. He turned, staggered, then fell flat on his face. As Eragon and Murtagh watched the body of the evil king melted into shadows. Then Eragon healed Murtaghs wounds and they hugged each other.

Saphira turned and said "_Thorn? You really want to be my mate?" _Thorn smiled and nodded. Saphira smiled back and snuggled into Thorns side. Thorn kindly unfolded a wing to blanket her and gently nuzzled her neck. Saphira fell asleep quickly. Thorn smiled gently then he slept as well.


End file.
